


Возвращение памяти Повелителя Времени

by Lyrene



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene/pseuds/Lyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод работы http://colepaldi-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/post/96787744015/<br/>К Повелителю Времени внезапно вернулась его память. Он вспоминает, что он - Доктор, и теперь самое главное для него - уговорить его спутницу присоединиться к нему в Тардис.<br/>Комментарий автора: "Это немного сумасшедший фанфик, так что не задавайте вопросов о логике"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение памяти Повелителя Времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor is real](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92922) by colepaldi-in-the-tardis. 



Это случилось прямо среди съемок одной из сцен. Его как будто внезапно накрыло. Воспоминания. Образы. Галлифрей.

\- Я - Доктор! - произнес он вслух, и за этими словами больше не было ничего наигранного.

\- Что? - спросили его.

Да, так и было, он был уверен в этом.  
\- Я - Доктор, - повторил он, в то время как его второе сердце пропустило пару ударов, послав по телу волну боли и холода. 

\- Ну... это правда, но это не те слова, Питер. 

Питер Капальди стоял совершенно неподвижно, ожидая окончания наваждения, но ничего не происходило. Зато он обнаружил, что больше дюжины людей вокруг смотрят на него, будто ожидая от него каких-то действий. Молодой человек прямо перед ним пытался привлечь его внимание некими жестами.

\- Продолжаем снимать, попробуем еще раз? - сказал он.

\- Дженна!

\- Ладно, стоп! - объявил кто-то на съемочной площадке. 

\- Я Райли, - сказал парень. - С тобой все в порядке, Питер?

Он наконец-то понял, что именно произошло. К нему вернулась его память Повелителя Времени, прямо во время съемок нового сезона Доктора Кто. Это был уже третий год его участия в этом шоу, и вместо Дженны Коулман он работал с новым спутником. Райли или что-то вроде этого. Дженна решила уйти из шоу после трех сезонов, и после этого все стало по-другому.

\- Где Дженна? - его взгляд упал на Райли, и видимо, при этом лицо его было таким, что парень даже отступил назад.

\- Откуда я знаю? Она больше не снимается, ты забыл? - между ними двумя не было никакого взаимопонимания, и Питер нередко задавался вопросом, какому идиоту пришла в голову идея взять этого Райли в качестве его нового компаньона.

Сбоку появилась женщина:  
\- Ну что, я думаю, сегодня был долгий день, если можно так сказать. Увидимся завтра, ребята!  
Это директор похлопала по плечу обоих мужчин, прежде чем отдать распоряжение ассистенту обесточить съемочную площадку на ночь. 

\- Я Доктор, - снова пробормотал Питер.  
\- Да знаем мы, - Райли лишь покачал головой, и ушел прочь.

Питер медленно направился к своему трейлеру. Ему был нужен план. Ему была нужна его Тардис, а больше всего ему была нужна Дженна. 

В среду вечером он, немного нервничая, позвонил в дверь квартиры Дженны, и довольно скоро дверь открылась. Вот и она. Его Дженна, его свет в окошке. 

\- Питер! Боже, что...  
\- Привет, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но нет времени на любезности. Нам нужно идти! - Питер схватил ее за руку и собрался увлечь Дженну за собой, но Дженна остановилась и забрала свою руку из его.  
\- Подожди минутку, ПИтер! Что произошло? - тут она увидела, что на нем его костюм Доктора, хотя вместо рубашки был надет один из его джемперов. - Питер, а почему ты все еще в костюме?  
\- Не в костюме я.  
\- Нет, ты явно в нем!

В ответ он закатил глаза:  
\- Нам надо идти!  
\- Куда?  
\- Путешествовать во времени! - и он указал куда-то в конец улицы, где взгляд Дженны наткнулся на что-то очень знакомое.  
\- О господи! Это то, о чем я думаю? - пробормотала она.  
\- А ты думаешь, это что? - спросил он, продолжая указывать рукой в ту сторону.  
\- Тардис, - сказала она, крайне удивленная.  
\- У тебя отличное зрение, поздравляю! А теперь пойдем, - и Питеру удалось увести ее еще на несколько метров в направлении синей будки. 

\- Хватит! - воскликнула Дженна. - Что за ерунда вообще сейчас происходит?  
Питер развел руками:  
\- Я Доктор, Дженна.  
\- Ну... да, ты Доктор, но... - она чувствовала себя так, будто упускает что-то крайне важное.  
\- По-настоящему, Дженна! Я на самом деле Доктор. 

Она переводила взгляд от него к Тардис и обратно. Это какой-то сюрреализм. Она ушла из Доктора Кто - со слезами, о которых никто не подозревал - год назад, чтобы продолжать жить дальше. Делать карьеру, жить своей жизнью. Это было тяжелое решение, и Питер его вовсе не облегчил, когда она сказала ему об этом. Конечно, он не пытался остановить ее, по крайней мере, ничего не говорил, но после того, как она сообщила ему о своем решении, у нее возникло чувство, что он старается ее остановить своими действиями. Какими-то мелочами, тем, что стал проводить с ней больше времени. Этим его юмором, и приглашениями выпить с ним кофе - и всем его сердцем - так ей казалось. 

Это стоило ей больших усилий, но она никогда не говорила ему об этом. То есть конечно, она говорила фразы вроде "Мне очень тяжело уходить. Я буду скучать по всем", - хотя на самом деле она думала "Я буду скучать только по тебе, и я не хочу расставаться с тобой, Питер".

Конечно, после ее ухода они продолжали общаться. Телефонные звонки, переписка. Встречи на красных коврах... но все было иначе. Ведь с ней уже случалось такое. Так же было и с Мэттом, потому что каждый идет своим путем, и после Доктора кто всегда много работы, вот и выходит, что ты работаешь, ешь, спишь, совсем мало общаешься и постепенно теряешь связи. Может быть даже, ее так огорчил не столько ее уход из Доктора Кто, сколько прекращение общения с Питером. Его зеленые умные и озорные глаза. Смех в темноте съемочной площадки Тардис. Объятия, и столько радости. 

И вот он, откуда ни возьмись, стоит на ее пороге. Одетый Доктором и вместе с Тардис, припаркованной на углу.

Что-то такое происходило. Что-то очень странное.  
\- Это что, для какого-то документального фильма, так Питер Дэвидсон еще все время делает?  
Питер замотал головой:  
\- Нет! Я - Доктор!  
Впервые в жизни Дженна не была уверена, что не потеряет терпение:  
\- Это ты уже говорил.  
\- А ты все еще не поняла, - и он сердито смотрел на нее с этими бровями и седеющими волосами, совершенно расстроенный.  
\- Ну так скажи это еще раз!  
\- Я с Галлифрея, у меня два сердца, и я путешествую во времени. И я уверяю тебя, что это точно не документальный фильм.  
Дженна вздохнула:  
\- Ты со мной в какую-то игру играешь, и мне совсем не смешно.  
Доктор раздраженно ответил:  
\- Я никогда не играл никаких игр с тобой! Никогда! И если ты хорошенько подумаешь об этом, то вспомнишь, что так и есть. Я серьезно, Дженна. 

На полсекунды она ему поверила, и он это ясно увидел. Но это чувство снова пропало:  
\- А, теперь я поняла!  
Удивленно:  
\- Поняла?  
\- Я не вернусь обратно в Доктор Кто. Мне нужно было уйти, и ты это знаешь, Питер, - Дженна подняла руки, будто хотела отринуть саму идею о возможном возвращении.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я не вернусь обратно в шоу. Это, правда, очень мило с твоей стороны, и я тоже по тебе скучаю, но...  
\- Да нет же! Я не хочу, чтоб ты вернулась на шоу!  
\- Нет?  
\- Ну да. Было бы лучше, чем тот пацан Райли, но я тоже не собираюсь возвращаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной в Тардис. 

\- Питер, я уже начинаю с ума сходить от того, что ты делаешь. Ты приходишь ко мне, сообщаешь, что ты Доктор - по-настоящему - и упрашиваешь меня...  
\- Я тебя не упрашиваю! - возмутился он.  
\- Слушай, может, хватит уже? Говорю тебе, Доктор... то есть Питер, - Доктор не смог сдержать улыбку. - Прекрати улыбаться. Ты просишь меня пойти с тобой путешествовать во времени, и это совершенно невозможно!  
\- Это возможно.  
\- Знаешь, мне тоже было шестнадцать, и я каждый день надеялась, что появится Доктор со своей синей будкой, приземлившейся у меня за домом, схватит меня за руку, и позовет меня с собой. Но мне уже не шестнадцать, Питер. У меня есть определенные обязательства, работа, жизнь. Да, это разбило мне сердце - прощание с шоу, прощание с тобой, но я думаю, что в любом случае уже нельзя вернуться. Уже есть готовые сценарии. 

\- Да забудь ты про сценарии, Дженна! Тут не о сценариях речь, а о том.... - он прервал фразу, - Прощание со мной? Ты сказала, прощание со мной разбило твое сердце?  
ДЖенна не ответила.

\- Ты ведь это сказала, да?  
\- Нет...  
\- ДЖенна, я, конечно, седой, но точно не глухой, и ты сказала именно это!  
\- Нет.  
\- Да, ты это сказала!  
\- Ну и... все равно тебе наверняка нужно вернуть назад синюю будку. Где ты вообще ее взял? И как привез сюда?  
\- Ты задаешь такие дурацкие вопросы после того, как три года была моей спутницей? - сказал он, пожимая плечами.  
\- Ну где ты ее взял, Питер?  
\- Да там, где я ее припарковал! Спокойно стояла посреди торгового центра в Кардиффе! Очевидное место, где никто не обратит на нее внимания. Она там простояла несколько лет, но ключ по-прежнему подходит, надо было только замок смазать. Как же здорово было снова в нее вернуться!

\- Слушай, ты что, украл реквизит со съемок?  
\- Ты вообще слушаешь, о чем я говорю? - Доктор несколько раз повернулся кругом, крайне недовольный происходящим. Боже, он и забыл, какой упертой бывает иногда Дженна. - Почему ты мне не веришь? Разве ты не видишь? Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Только не это! Прекрати цитировать! - ДЖенна предостерегающе указывала на него пальцем.  
\- Что цитировать?  
\- "Глубокий вдох"! Ты же хотел, чтобы мы повторили наш диалог из "Глубокого вдоха", ведь правда?  
\- Нет, я даже не помню, какие там вообще слова были. А ты что, помнишь?  
\- Конечно, я помню.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что если и был момент, когда я могла бы поверить, что ты на самом деле Доктор, то это было именно тогда, два года назад, - все, еще одно такое признание, и она прямо тут и умрет.

\- Нет, я не цитирую. Я серьезно.  
\- Питер, мы с тобой актеры. Про нас есть странички в Википедии.  
\- Да? Ну и что? Да, я был актером, и я не знаю, как это произошло, но предполагаю, что я потерял память после регенерации и решил, что я могу быть актером.  
\- Знаешь, это совершенно нелепо.  
\- Да, пожалуй. Я еще не разобрался в этом, так что разберемся позже. А сейчас самое главное - чтобы ты пошла со мной.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Ты же мой компаньон.  
\- Я была им - на шоу.  
\- Ну и какая разница?  
\- Разница в том, что на шоу мы только играли. Это были не настоящие приключения. А здесь они будут настоящими, а значит, опасными. Боже, неужели я это сказала?  
\- Но ты же хорошо подготовлена. Три года тренировок. Все было не зря! К тому же, это не будет опасно, ведь ты будешь со мной! - и он широко улыбнулся, протягивая ей руки.  
\- И что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я всегда возвращал тебя в сохранности, ты что, забыла?

Дженна зажмурилась. Наверное, это сон, или бред наркотический, или что-то такое. Это не может быть ее Питер. Ни за что никогда.  
\- Это розыгрыш, да? Кто тебя снимает? Где камеры?

Он потерял терпение:  
\- Да, это розыгрыш. Теперь ты счастлива?  
\- А камеры где?  
\- Прямо за Тардис. Хочешь посмотреть?  
\- Отлично, пойдем! Играем до конца, - наконец-то она пошла в нужную сторону. - Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал!  
\- Да, я тоже поверить не могу, - пробормотал он, думая про себя "Мозгопудинг!"

\- Ну так почему именно я? - снова спросила она, когда они уже были возле Тардис.  
\- ПОтому что ты моя спутница, - просто ответил он.  
\- Уже нет. Теперь это Райли, и он очень популярен среди фанатов.  
\- Среди фанатов? С ума сойти. Он же идиот! Помнишь, я выбираю самое лучшее, а этот никудышный парень точно не из лучших. А вот ты - да!

\- Я помню, что ты это говорил, но все же это был не ты, так что это очень...  
\- Просто не думай об этом, ладно? Да, это нелепо, это глупо, но ради всего святого, это же весело! Просто считай, что это так, и не углубляйся в детали. Я здесь, вот Тардис, и все, что тебе нужно - просто поверить.  
\- Да что ж такое! Оскар тебе явно дали не просто так, а? Тогда пожалуйста, покажи мне Тардис! А потом я позвоню Моффату, чтобы он отправил тебя в долгий отпуск!

Доктор улыбнулся, снова схватил ее за руку и увлек к дверям Тардис.  
\- Она какая-то другая, - сказала Дженна, рассматривая будку.  
\- Разве?  
\- Мне нравилась наша.  
\- Наша? А чем?  
\- Там были такие маленькие белые штуки внутри... и она была наша, - она мечтательно улыбнулась, вспоминая старые добрые времена.  
Доктор ласково улыбнулся:  
\- Заходи внутрь!

Дженна фыркнула:  
\- Господи, я поверить не могу, что ты ее украл с ВВС!  
\- Я не крал ее, Дженна. Она моя!  
\- Вообще-то нет, - возразила она, - Доктор украл Тардис с Галлифрея.  
\- О, мы вдруг поумнели? Не украл, а взял на время, - ответил он. 

\- Ну что же, милый розыгрыш, весело, действительно весело, но... - Дженна толкнула дверь и зашла внутрь, дверь захлопнулась за ней. Доктор ждал снаружи, по-детски ухмыляясь. 

Дверь снова медленно открылась.  
\- Блин! Она... больше внутри!  
\- Теперь ты мне веришь?  
\- Скажи мне, что я не на наркотиках, - Дженна смущенно мигнула, и уже чувствовала, как внутри нее разгорается искра счастья.  
\- Ты не на наркотиках, - заверил ее он.  
\- Питер?  
\- Доктор, - мягко поправил он ее.  
Она кивнула. Только это она и могла делать. Кивать и улыбаться, и Доктор делал то же самое. Его Дженна, его спутница.  
\- Ты идешь со мной?  
Она широко улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, он крепко взял ее, толкнул дверь и открыл Тардис с совершенно новой панелью управления.  
\- Тогда идем, Коулман! Идем - путешествовать во времени!


End file.
